Love Hurts
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: That awkward moment when you hit the person you love with your car... My first Laxana fic! Read if you dare...


**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I posted a story. Or updated one for that matter... Anyway I kinda went into a writing slump and couldn't think of anything to write for anything... Sorry. But I'm somewhat over that! So I should update Mira's Evil Scheme... in less than a week hopefully... Oh! I wrote this story for my awesome friend SoulEaterHetalia! Enjoy it! Or well try to anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this very random plot **

**SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT INFORMATION:** Underline stuff are text messages

* * *

The hall way of Fairy Tail High was abnormally silent, which was pleasing to the other students. Most of the kids in the hall stopped and took a deep breath, admiring the peace and silence. Any minute now one of the wildest students would come by and completely disrupt this moment. It shouldn't take long…

"I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSES!"

See? Told ya…

"I FINALLY GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSES!" The voice roared again, echoing throughout the once silent hall. Some kids sighed sadly and continued walking. Other kids groaned quite loudly and stomped to class. Cana turned the corner, jumping up and down with a paper in her hand, "I PASSED MY DRIVERS TEST!" She ran up to random people and hugged them, exerting her excitement in any way she could.

Her dad bought her a car on her 16th birthday but she didn't have a license so it just sat there in her garage. Hob knockers, otherwise known as Laxus, teased her constantly about it, which only irked her to get her license even more. Now 18, she finally passed her driver's test. Can't blame her for celebrating.

Cana grinned and turned another corner, bumping into a pile of paper. Cana looked down at all the scattered paper, then up to the owner, seeing a furious Erza. "What the hell?!"

Cana, ignoring the look on the scarlet haired women, showed her the paper, "I finally got my driver's license!" Erza frowned at the paper for a moment, then pushed it off to the side, "Do you see the papers?"

Cana raised a brow at Erza, "Yeah… I'm waving it in front of your face."

"No!" Erza pointed to the ground, "Do you see the papers on the floor!?" Cana looked down at the papers and then looked back up, "Oh yeah. You dropped something."

Erza flicked Cana's forehead, "No, you dropped them."

Cana pouted and rubbed her forehead, "If you wanted help, you could've just asked…" Erza rolled her eyes and bent down to pick the scattered papers up along with Cana. They kneeled there in silence, picking up the papers when Erza thought Cana must be dying in the silence, "Congrats on your license."

Cana looked at her and smiled, "Thanks!"

Erza smirked "How long you've been working on that?"

"Shut up."

"10? Maybe 15 years?"

"Don't push it Erza," Cana deadpanned with a glare. Erza laughed and uttered a just kidding, both the girls standing back up.

"So what's up with all the papers?" Cana asked, handing Erza everything she picked up. Erza organized the papers, "Nothing special. Just things for Macao."

"Yay! I have that class now!"

"Great. Let's go." Erza walked silently aside Cana as the drunkard was bouncing all around. _'Doesn't look like she's going to calm down anytime soon…'_ Erza thought with a sigh. "So what do you plan to do later on?"

"Well," Cana started, calming down for a moment, "First I gotta brag to Laxus's face. He thought I'd never get my license but look who just got her license?" Erza smiled and shook her head at Cana's child likeness. "Second," continued Cana, "After school, I'm driving to a bar! I needa celebrate!"

Erza's smile faded after hearing that, "You're going to drive to a bar, drink, and then drive back home?" Cana smiled and nodded. "Sorry, but I can't approve of that."

Cana stopped walking, "What?"

Erza stopped walking as well and nodded, "If you got in a car crash because of drunk driving, I couldn't forgive myself. Besides, Mira isn't even working tonight. She has a date with Freed."

Cana groaned and rolled her eyes. This was one of the problems with having a protective friend. "Don't worry! I wasn't going alone." _'And tonight I just won't get free drinks…'_ She thought sadly

"Who are you going with?" Erza asked skeptically

"Bacchus," Cana said nonchalantly. She took a glance at Erza and found her frowning, "What? You know we're drinking buddies!"

"Exactly! Now not only do I have to worry about you getting in an accident, but I have to worry about Bacchus too!"

"Well no one said you HAD to worry about Bacchus. It's really your choice," Cana said with a smirk. Erza rolled her eyes as they turned another corner.

"What about Laxus?"

Cana narrowed her eyes at the question suspiciously, "What of him?"

"Wouldn't he get ticked off cause of it?"

"Ticked off that I'm hanging out with Bacchus?" Cana scoffed, "Like I care about that hob knocker."

It was now Erza's turn to smirk. "Say what you want little miss I-write-Cana-Dreyar-on-all-my-papers."

Smirking, Cana looked forward nonchalantly. She wasn't going to deny it. She knows she has feelings for Laxus, so why deny it? She wasn't like Gray and Natsu and Lucy. Too bad she fell for a hob knocker… "It was just once little miss I-photo-shopped-a-picture-of-me-and-Jellal."

Blushing, Erza hit Cana with the papers in her hand, "Mira dared me too!"

Cana rolled her eyes, "Yeah and Lucy dared me to start drinking booze."

Erza's blush had yet to fade as they reached the room, "Are you sure you'll be fine tonight?"

Nodding, Cana put both her thumbs up, "I assure you, no one will get hurt tonight."

. . . . . . ~ . . . . . .

It was 10:17 p.m. and Cana and Bacchus where at the bar. They've been there for a little over 5 hours, just drinking till they're heart's content. Bacchus had just left, dancing with some flirty girl that was giving him 'the look' all night. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating. She dug through her pockets and saw that she got a text…. From Laxus

Is it true that you're at a bar with that hob knocker Bacchus? Cana rolled her eyes at the text. He's been killing her vibe all night long… Cana sighed and typed back.

And wat if I am? I can hang out with whoever the hell I wanna hang out with. And Bacchus isnt a hob knocker, thats ur job. ~DrUnKeN fOrTuNe TeLlEr

As soon she put her phone back in her pocket and went for a swing of her drink, her phone vibrated again. Thinking it was Laxus once more, she groaned in frustration and pulled her phone out, anger extinguishing when she saw that it was Gray.

Hey. I'm here with Laxus… he's pretty pissed… -Ice Alchemist

And I should care that hes pissed because…? ~DrUnKeN fOrTuNe TeLlEr

U should care because ur Cana Dreyar…. Mira told me J And cuz Natsu is gettin beat up by him. I mean I wouldn't care, its just that when he's done, I'm positive I'm next… -Ice Alchemist

Mira that blabber mouth! And I should care that ur gonna get beat up because…? ~DrUnKeN fOrTuNe TeLlEr

Well arent you nice? Laxus just left…. I guess he got tired of beating up Natsu and left… How lucky was I! I hope Lucy doesn't get mad –Ice alchemist

Cana looked around the bar _'Mhm… maybe I should leave? Bacchus left….' _Y'know what Gray? Leaving doesnt sound all that bad… I'm leaving the bar… C ya later! ~DrUnKeN fOrTuNe TeLlEr Cana shoved her phone and stood up. "Now so long as Erza doesn't figure out Bacchus left, everything will be alright," Cana said as she stretched. After her stretching, she walked outside and hoped in her car.

Instead of pulling out the keys, she pulled out her license, admiring it. "I took a great picture," Cana said smugly. Winking at her license, she put it back in her pocket and started the car.

Forgetting to look back, she backed up and immediately regretted not looking back when she heard a loud groan and she felt her car run over something. "H-haha… that was a r-random speed bump…" She said nervously. "A-actually I don't remember it being there and OHMYGOSH I HIT A PERSON!"

Cana swung the door of her car open and sprinted to the back, shocked at who she saw. Blonde spiky hair. Amazing built up body. Could've been anyone right? But what gave it away, the lightning scar running over his right eye and cheek. Laxus. She ran over Laxus. Out of anyone she could've ran over, she runs over the person she's in love with. He didn't look too hurt… not too much blood was on the floor…

Cana crouched down near him and shook him, "Laxus… wake up…"

Nothing…

"If this is some practical joke, it's not funny!" Cana shouted at him, blinking back any tears.

Still nothing…

Cana put her head at his chest, hoping for a heartbeat. When she found one, she sighed in relief. "Good… he's still alive…" Cana groaned and put her hand on her forehead, realization sinking in "Now I need to explain this to someone and hope they don't kill me…" Sighing, she pulled out her phone and called Mira.

No answer.

"Damn it! I forgot she has a date with Freed!" Cana put her phone away and started to think of something else when an idea came into mind. Reaching into Laxus' pocket, she grabbed his phone and called Freed. _'Please pick up… please pick up…'_

_"__Hello?"_ Freed answered

Cana sighed in relief, "Oh thanks God!"

_"__C-cana? What are you doing with Laxus' phone?"_ Freed asked. In the background, she could hear Mira ask the same question he did and Freed answering with an 'I don't know'

"Can you pass the phone to Mira please?" After hearing a bunch of shuffling, Mira was on the phone. "Uhh Mira?"

_"__Hey Cana, what's up?"_

"Remember that time me and Laxus got into a fight and I said that next time he pissed me off I wouldn't hesitate to hit him with my car?"

_"__Mhm… yeah and then he said you'll never get a license so have fun with that and everyone around started laughing."_

Cana nodded, "Yeah… I got some good news… I finally got my license…"

_"__Wow that's awesome Cana!"_

"Yeah… It's also followed by some bad news…" Cana said, her voice cracking at the end. "I think I hit Laxus with my car…"

_"…"_

"H-hello?"

_"__YOU DID WHAT?!"_ Freed yelled into the phone, evident anger in his voice. In the background you could hear Mira trying to calm him down, which wasn't working.

"I-I'm sorry!" And that's when she hung up. _'O-ok… let's try the ambulance…"_

. . . . . . ~ . . . . . .

Cana, Mira, and Freed all watched Laxus, the nurse walking their way. "How is he?" Freed asked

The nurse gave them all a smile, easing their nerves a bit, "He's fine. Just a little bruised. He'll just need a little rest." Cana and Freed sighed and relief, thanking the nurse repeatedly.

As the nurse left, all eyes turned to Cana. "How much did you drink?" Was the first question Freed asked.

"Hey!" Cana said defensively.

"What he meant to say was, How could you run over Laxus?" Mira asked dumbfounded.

Cana ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "I-I don't know… I didn't even leave the bar yet and I hit him!"

"And I ask again, how much did you drink?"

"Shaddup Freed!" Cana yelled aggravated. As if she didn't feel bad enough for running over her crush.

Freed and Cana retorted a few more things and they started fighting, annoying Mira to no end

"Hey stop fighting you two!" Mira yelled, a tick mark on her forehead. The two stopped shouting at each other, the three of them unaware of the blonde watching them. "Now is not the time for pointless fighting! Laxus is hurt and he needs us to be there for him! Understood?!"

"Understood…" They said together

"Thanks Mira, they were giving me a headache"

"Your wel-" Mira started, stopping when she realized Cana nor Freed said that. They all seemed to realize that and slowly turned their heads to the source of that voice, finding Laxus sitting up crossed legged, arms folded and smirking at them.

"H-How long have you been awake?" Cana asked.

"Long enough to say you and Freed are pretty annoying" Laxus answered.

"Laxus~! Your Ok!" Freed shouted, running over to Laxus and hugging him. As Freed glomped Laxus, Mira grabbed Cana and pulled her outside, closing the door behind her. Even then they could still here Laxus's protest of Freed's hugs.

"Confess!" Mira said excitedly.

"What?!" Cana asked in complete confusion.

"Oh com'mon! This is the perfect time for you to confess!"

At this, Cana's eyes twitched, "Mira, I just hit the guy with my car. Is it really the perfect time to confess!?"

"Of course it is!" Mira said, ignoring Cana tone.

"Mira, I'm not going to confess," Cana said with a sigh as she opened the door and walked in. Mira pouted and followed her, seeing Freed on a chair next to Laxus.

Laxus looked over to the girls and gestured them to have a seat near his bed. Following his orders, they both took a seat, Mira sitting next to Freed and Cana sitting on the other side of him. "Freed and Mira, I thought you guys had a date tonight…"

"Well we did… but we rushed over here when we got told you were hurt…" Mira said with a faint blush.

Laxus nodded slowly, "So… who hit me with their car?"

"Uh…" Cana started. Mira and Freed looked at each other and got up. "Well look at the time we better get going!" Freed said.

"Yeah… anyway feel better Laxus!" Mira said as she and Freed walked out, winking at Cana as they left.

Laxus looked at the door, questioning what just happened.

Taking a deep breathe, Cana said it, "I hit you with me car…." Laxus' eyes widened and he slowly looked over at Cana, "What?"

"Yes you heard right. I hit you with my car." Cana looked down, feeling awful. "I-I mean… I didn't mean to do it… it just sorta happened, y'know?"

After a moment of silence, she rose her head to only be met up with the blodes emotionless face. She gave him a nervous smile and nervously laughed, "W-what can I say? Love hurts…"

And that seemed to snap him out of it, "Love hurts?"

_'…__Crap… busted…' _was the only thought going through Cana's mind at the moment. It just… slipped out… Too late to back out now… Cana nodded and stood up, "Uhh yeah… love… I've loved you for a while now and I wasn't planning on telling you…"

"… why weren't you gonna tell me?"

"Well I just backed up my car on you… and I doubt you feel the same way about me so yeah…"

"Wait what?"

"Oh it's ok if you don't feel the same way, I totally get it…"

"Wait no! Cana-"

"I mean I just hit you with my car… I'm not expecting you to return my feelings…"

"Cana-!"

"Y'know I should probably get going… feel better hob knocker…" Cana shot him a smile and started for the door, until a hand grabbed her and pulled her toward him.

"I love you too…"

And time seemed to freeze when those words left his mouth. It was as if nothing else was around them… just those two. "Y-you what?"

"I said I love you too…" Laxus said smiling

Cana was filled with so much happiness, until… "Wait when were you planning to tell me?!"

"Well I was gonna tell you at the bar," Laxus said, looking down to her with a smug look, "But you had other plans…"

Cana pouted and rolled her eyes, "I said I was sorry…"

"But sorry's not enough…."

"Well what else can I-" Cana was caught off as Laxus slammed his lips onto hers. And just as soon as he did it, she kissed him back, fighting off a blush.

After what felt like eternity without oxygen, Laxus pulled away and smirked, "You can kiss it better"

Blushing, Cana punched Laxus's shoulders, "S-shut up…"

* * *

**Dont't judge me... and Yeah... not very proud of the ending... I was gonna make Erza come in and demand to know what happened, but I just didn't do it... *shruggs* Oh well. Anyway, if you have contructive critism, I'll be happy to take it. Sorry for grammar errors! Review if you want! Have a fantabulastical day!**

**Word of the day: Hob Knocker (If you don't know what it is, I'm not telling you. And I suggest you not to look it up...)**


End file.
